The present invention relates to label forms for blister cards and more particularly to label forms for blister cards that are child resistant and senior friendly.
Conventional blister cards often utilize a retaining label, such as paper, or foil, to retain a medicament in the medicament compartment or xe2x80x9cblisterxe2x80x9d of a blister card. When the user wishes to use the medicament, the medicament is pushed through the retaining label. One shortcoming of this conventional blister card packaging is that a child may tamper with the package and release the medicament. One approach to making conventional blister cards resistant to tampering by children is to increase the thickness of the label so that more strength is required to push the medicament through the sheet. Another approach is to vary the composition of the material utilized to make the sheet so that the sheet is more resistant to puncture. Still another approach is to utilize multiple sheets so that it is more difficult for a child to push the medicament through the retaining sheet. One major shortcoming of all of these approaches is that they are not senior friendly, i.e., as the blister card becomes more resistant to tampering by children, it becomes more difficult for the elderly or the infirm to remove the medicament when needed. This is especially important for patients with arthritis or patients who may have the use of only one hand. Accordingly, there exists a need for a blister card that is both resistant to tampering by children and that will also permit a senior to easily release the medicament from the blister card when needed.
In accordance with an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, it is an object of this invention to provide a label form for a child resistant/senior friendly blister card, comprising a first sheet having a first major surface and a second major surface and a first length and a first width defining a first area. The second major surface is provided with a permanent adhesive. A second sheet has a first major surface and a second major surface and a second length and a second width. The second length of the second sheet is less than the first length of the first sheet and the second width of the second sheet is less than the first width of the first sheet. The second length and the second width of the second sheet define a second area that is less than the first area of the first sheet. The first major surface of the second sheet is attached to the second major surface of the first sheet so that a portion of the permanent adhesive attached to the second major surface of the first sheet borders the second sheet. The second major surface of the second sheet is provided with a removable adhesive. A carrying sheet has a first major surface and a second major surface. The first major surface of the carrying sheet is provided with a non-stick surface attached to the removable adhesive on the second major surface of the second sheet and is also attached to the portion of the permanent adhesive on the second major surface of the first sheet that is not covered by the first major surface of the second sheet. A plurality of portions of the first sheet are selectively removable. The removable portions of the first sheet are disposed within the second area defined by the second length and the second width of the second sheet.
It is another object of this invention to provide a child resistant/senior friendly blister card, comprising a first sheet having a first major surface and a second major surface and a first length and a first width defining a first area. The second major surface is provided with a permanent adhesive. A second sheet has a first major surface and a second major surface and a second length and a second width. The second length of the second sheet is less than the first length of the first sheet and the second width of the second sheet is less than the first width of the first sheet. The second length and the second width of the second sheet define a second area that is less than the first area of the first sheet. The first major surface of the second sheet is attached to the second major surface of the first sheet, so that a portion of the permanent adhesive attached to the second major surface of the first sheet borders the second sheet. The second major surface of the second sheet is provided with a removable adhesive. A blister card has a plurality of medicament compartments. Each of the plurality of compartments has a closed bottom end and an open top end for receiving and dispensing a medicament. A medicament containment sheet, having a first major surface and a second major surface, has the second major surface of the containment sheet attached to the blister card. A portion of the first major surface of the containment sheet is attached to the removable adhesive on the second major surface of the second sheet and a portion of the containment sheet is attached to the portion of the permanent adhesive disposed on the second major surface of the first sheet that is not covered by the second sheet, i.e., that portion that surrounds or borders the second sheet. A plurality of portions of the first sheet are selectively removable. The removable portions of the first sheet are disposed within the second area defined by the second length and the second width of the second sheet and the removable portions of the first sheet are in registry with the open top ends of the medicament compartments.